Toolbars are typically provided in application programs such as word processing programs to provide a shortcut for accessing various features and options in the application program. The application programs often include a user interface that allows users to select one or more toolbars to display, and to configure the options to be included on the toolbars. The display area is typically divided into an area for toolbars and an area for presenting information to the user. Often, a user may include several toolbars on the display, which reduces the area that can be used to present information to the user.
A feature referred to in the art as “frames” are often used to create displays for user interfaces. A single user interface can be implemented with a number of frames, with each frame being allocated a fixed area on the display. Notably, text and graphics cannot be generated outside of the borders of the frame. Therefore, if a display window is generated with one frame, and a toolbar is generated in another frame above the display window, it is not possible to use pull-down menus in the toolbar that extend past the boundary of the toolbar's frame. This can substantially limit the number of options that can be implemented in a pull-down menu.
It is also desirable to provide a user interface with a toolbar that requires minimal space on a display, but allows the user to readily access the features and options in a system or application program.